Pewdiepie Fanfiction with Cry and Ken
by Xena Rose
Summary: Pewds and Cry's relationship is about to take a drastic decision...Will they be up to it? Where's Ken in all this? Find out and read...it's good for you...
1. Chapter 1

Pewds and Cry walk into a restaurant together and sit at one of those fancy booths with paintings on the walls. Pewds feel so nervous as he plays with his tie. Oh, how am I gonna do this?", Pewds thought, "No, no chickening out, you're not a duck, you're Pewdiepie! One of the best youtubers. I have to do this. It's now or never."

Cry lays one of his arms on the table with his hand holding him up to look at Pewds. He smiled at Pewds with sincerity and said, "Pewds, why did you bring me here? I mean this is really fancy, I would've preferred to make a video with you instead."

"O-oh", Pewdie stuttered, " It's cause there's something I've been meaning to ask you, Cry. You know I care for you and we've had a blast making videos together." Pewds gulped and continued, " When I met you, I knew we had a special connection. So, I want to make it last...forever."

Cry begins to turn red as Pewds gets down on one knee, takes a small, black velvet box from out of his jacket. Cry stands up and almost knocks over his drink as Pewdie says, " Cry, will you marry me?"

Cry began to tear up and barely said the word, " Y-yes." Pewds got up and slipped the ring onto his finger and they were locked in a loving embrace until there was a loud slam on the table in the booth behind them.

It was Ken. He turned bright red and began to scream at the happy couple. "How could you do this to me, Pewds?", Ken began to cry and said, " I thought we had something, but I guess not." Ken rubbed the tears out of his eyes and looked them with eyes of anger.

" I'm so sorry, Ken", said Pewds, " this is not how I wanted you to find out. I was gonna send you some flowers or something. Which one is your favorite?"  
>" Oh , they're roses, wait a minute, I'm supposed to be mad", Ken walked to the door, opened it, and said, " I hope you two have a happy life together." Ken slams the door and leaves while making Pewds and Cry stand there in silence, with mixed feelings.<p>

Will they still get married? Will Ken forgive them? All questions will be answered in the next fan-fiction. To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

*previously on the Pewdvela*

_"Oh , they're roses, wait a minute, I'm supposed to be mad", Ken walked to the door, opened it, and said, " I hope you two have a happy life together." Ken slams the door and leaves while making Pewds and Cry stand there in silence, with mixed feelings..._

Pewds breaks the silence and says, " Come on Cry, we can't leave him like that...he's our friend."

"I know, Pewds, but what are we gonna do?". Cry was barely able to say that sentence as he wiped tears from his eyes. "He hates us, and I'm pretty sure he doesnt want to see us."

Pewds looks around and notices all the people in the restaurant are staring at them and one guy in the background was shaking his head in disapproval. He grabbed Cry's bag and threw some money on the table and practically dragged Cry out of there. They both got into the car and drove to Ken's house. They got out and stood in front of the door.

"Pewds, are you sure about this?", Cry said as he was trembling a little bit.

Pewds holds his hands and squeezes it and says, " Don't worry, he's our friend and you never leave a friend behind." They knocked on the door, but the door was surprisingly open. They walked inside as they heard crying from upstairs. They hurried upstairs and found Ken hugging a Cinnamon Toast Ken plushie in his bed. They both sit on opposite side of the bed and comfort Ken.

Pewds spoke first, "Ken, please stop crying. You know we wouldn't hurt you intentionally." Ken stays silent and keeps sobbing. "Ken, Pewds and I care for you a lot which means we want you to be a part of our lives and even our wedding", Cry takes a deep breath and continues to speaks, " Will it make you feel better if you were our best man?"

Ken sat up quickly and said, " Really? You mean it?" Cry nodded and said, "Of course, who else would it be?"

Ken smiled softly and said, "Ok, ok, I'm better now. I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you guys. I guess I still had feelings for Pewds, but friendship is more important. I love you guys."They all hug and then Pewds says, "

All right, everyone we hoped you liked this Pewdvela." He laughs and says, " What did you think we'd actually do this if it wasn't funny? We know you bros were watching the whole time. Oh well, that's the end of the story. As always, leave a like and subscribe to become a bro today. Love you bros. Brofist.." Pewds, Cry and Ken give you a brofist. You should feel special and they all lived happily ever after playing videogames.


End file.
